My Everlasting Memories
by redbet
Summary: Kisah kasih tak sampai. SasuXfemNaru, Prolog. Fic pertama dari Rei! R&R please!


Hallo minna!!! Ini fic pertama saya di dunia perfanfic-an ini. Nyahahahaha. Sebenernya saya hanya baru bisa dan berani -?- bikin oneshot aja. Tapi nyatanya hati ini tak sanggup bikin oneshot dan jadi lah multichapter fic saya yang pertama serta fic perdana saya ini. Tidak akan panjang-panjang. Iman saya belum kuat bikin multichapter yang panjang-panjang. Hahahahhahaha.

Yah pokoknya dinikmati saja jamuan fic saya yang abal ini. Hahahahhaha….

Discalimer: Yah, pasti tau lah siapa?

Warning : Kagak ada deh.

Pairing : Untuk saata ini hanya SasuXfemNaru, tapi gak mustahil kalo saya kasih orang orang pengganggu nanti. nyahahahahhaaha

**My Everlasting Memories**

**Prolog**

_**Naruto's Pov**_

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, laki laki berstatus mahasiswa ini tinggal di sebelah apartemen kecilku di Konoha. Umurnya 7 tahun diatasku. Dia laki laki yang baik hati. Dia suka memberiku makanan kecil saat aku kemalaman mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Dia juga pernah menjemputku saat terjadi banjir besar di Konoha. Kadang kadang juga ia suka menemaniku saat hujan turun.

Hujan? Ya, aku yang tinggal sendirian di Konoha ini memang takut hujan. Hujan selalu mengingatkan pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu. Saat orang tuaku,.. Ah tidak. Aku tidak mau menceritakannya. Terlalu sedih mengenang hal itu.

Tapi sedihku kala hujan hilang saat Sasu-nii, panggilanku kepadanya, menemaniku duduk diberanda apartemenku menikmati segelas coklat hangat buatannya dan mata onyx serta senyuman hangatnya yang menenangkan. Dia memang selalu menenangkanku saat hujan.

Ya dia tahu aku takut hujan. Dia pernah mendengarku teriak teriak ketakutan saat aku mendengar rintik hujan. Dan secepat kilat ia akan segera ada diapartemenku untuk menemaniku.

Dia memang baik. Kelewat baik malah. Dan karena kebaikannya itu. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

_Sasu-nii please say you'll wait for me_

Tapi usiaku menghalangi cintaku itu. Ya, aku dan dia memang sama-sama sangat. Dia sangat dewasa dan aku sangat kekanakkan. Dia suka mengenakan jeans hitam dipadu t-shirt warna dan kemeja sementara aku, rambut kuningku itu selalu saja dikuncir dua dan aku suka mengenakkan rok selutut dipadu dengan kemeja lengan pendek atau kadang baju kodok selutut warisan almarhumah ibuku. Mirip anak TK, sangat kekanakkan dan sangat tidak pantas dengan Sasu-nii yang dewasa kata teman-temanku.

_I'll grow up someday you'll see_

_Saving all my kisses just for you_

Tapi waktu 'kan akan terus berputar. Aku juga tidak akan terus-terusan berpenampilan seperti itu. Aku juga 'kan akan dewasa suatu hari nanti. Dan aku akan berjalan mendampingi Sasu-nii dengan pantasnya suatu hari nanti!

_Signed with love forever true_

Tak peduli dengan beda 7 tahun itu. Cinta itu tak mengenal usia kan?! Aku mencintainya dengan tulus dan aku akan membuat Sasu-nii jatuh cinta juga padaku dan memberikan segenap rasa sayangnya padaku. Dan aku akan membuktikan ucapanku ini suatu hari nanti. Lihat saja nanti!!!

**_end of Naruto's Pov  
_**

_**Sasuke's Pov**_

Sore itu,

'Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!!!!! Tidak!!! Berhenti menetes sialan!!!! Aku benci kau, sialaaaaannnnnn!!!!!'

Deg.

Suara Naru. Itu pasti suara Naru. Tidak ada penghuni apartemen yang bisa berteriak sekencang ini kecuali Naru. Tapi, dia kan tidak akan berteriak sekencang ini kecuali,.. Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan. Jangan, jangan, jangan hujan tolong. Tuhan, tolong jangan jatuhkan hujan disini. Aku tidak mau Naru ketakutan. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi dalam rekaman ingatan Naru. Aku tidak mau melihat Naru menangis lagi.

Aku tengadahkan tanganku keluar jendela apartemenku.

Basah.

Pasti hujan!

'Kyaaaaaaaaa~! Tidak!!!!! Berhenti hujan sialaaaaaaaann!!!! Berhentiii~!!!!!!!!'

Tidak, Naru! Aku harus segera keapartemen Naru! Aku harus segera menolong anak itu. Aku tidak boleh terlambat lagi menolongnya dari ketakutannya akan hujan hari ini.

"Naru! Naru! Buka pintunya Naru! Buka!", kugedor gedor pintunya. Aku berharap dia akan segera keluar dan lebih baik akan kuajak saja sekalian kerumahku yang lebih kedap bunyi hujan daripada kamar kosong dan dinginnya itu.

Pintu berderit tanda dibuka perlahan lahan dari dalam. Hah, aku lega.. Dia tidak sempat pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu ternyata. Tepat. Aku tepat waktu menolongnya kali ini.

"Sasu.. Sasu-nii..", panggilnya lemah. Pintunya telah terbuka dengan sempurna dan sekarang ia berdiri dihadapanku. Wajahnya riangnya berubah jadi sayu. Mata biru indahnya berubah jadi kemerahan karena tangisan. Kuulurkan tanganku. Kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukanku. Terdengar lagi isakan tangisnya.

"Naru.. Ta.. kut.. Naru.. Takut..", isakannya mengeras. Kueratkan pelukanku. Kuusap usap punggungnya berharap dia akan segera tenang.

"Iya.. tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu.. Tenang saja Naru..", kuusap usap kepalanya. Dia mulai tenang kali ini. Aku tak tahu akan terjadi hal apa bila sedetik saja aku terlambat menemuinya.

Kutuntun dia keatas ranjangnya. Kubaringkan dia disitu. Kuselimuti dia pelan pelan. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kukecup keningnya perlahan. Kuberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya.

"Tidurlah.. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi.. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..", kulihat ia tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ya, aku berjanji, akan menemaninya kali ini. Aku tidak mau melihat tatapan sedihnya yang tadi itu lagi. Tidak mau lagi….

TBC

Kyaaaaaaaa jadi juga chap pertama saya, eh, atau prolog ya? Hah sudah saya jadi bingung sendiri!!! Hahhahahahahha

Sebenernya fic ini saya ilhami dari lagu lama jadul nan mberudul -?- yang sekarang lagi booming diangkatan kelas saya. hahahhahaa

Oia saya ucapkan terimakasih saya sama temen saya yang amat baka. hehehe dia yang akhirnya menjawab 'mendingan ini jadi Prolog aja, Me' hehehehehe

Saya gak mau banyak omong omong lagi deh. Langsung aja saya minta REVIEW!!! hehehehehe


End file.
